The Wolf Rose
by Sukemori
Summary: Keiichi has a week to find the perfect gift for Belldandy yet a simple message from Heaven turns into an adventure that brings back memories for the Goddesses from a time long ago.
1. A Message From Heaven

The weather had been very warm for this time of the year in Japan and for Keiichi it was a perfect day to take his bike for a ride through the city to Nekomi Tech to see what the members of the NIT Motor Club were doing. It was the beginning of the week and Keiichi was off from Whirlwind and was going to enjoy the day the best he could without Belldandy by his side. Chihiro, the owner of Whirlwind, had asked Belldandy to come in on Monday to help her balance the books and sort through customer order's so that Keiichi and she could work through the rest of the week and weekend together.

As Keiichi warmed up his bike he looked around the temple grounds to verify that there were no hidden surprises waiting for him around the corner when he took off. He had not seen the other two Goddesses the entire morning and that made him worry that they were after something new that would involve him. Urd, Belldandy's older half-sister was known to try and sneak potions and spells into his food and through forceful application against his will. Skuld, Belldandy's younger sister, was known to try and use technology to separate him from Belldandy as much as possible so that she could be alone with her older sister more than Keiichi. He loved them both as family and yet he knew that no matter what he would have to stay on his guard when they were not within his sight.

"Hey, Keiichi," came a voice.

Keiichi looked around the temple grounds not finding a body to accompany the voice that was speaking to him. As he looked up towards the Heavens he finally found the person that was speaking to him. The person that was calling his name was the embodied version of the Gate hovering twenty feet above his head looking down at him. She had the form of a sixteen year old covered with light green hair a smile that told Keiichi that he was in for some trouble if he was not careful.

"Good Afternoon. How can I help you today," asked Keiichi as she floated down to the ground and hovered inches off the ground so that she was eye level with him. Her eyes stayed fixed on him as she began to circle around him through the air. He knew that that the only times that she would come to Earth was when something was wrong or if she really needed something. She finally stopped in front of him and leaned forward so that her face was only mere inches away from his.

"I've brought news for you from Heaven, Keiichi-san. However I will only deliver the message to you once you make a payment to me. The only payment that I will accept is a kiss."

Keiichi fell backwards at the request she made of him. Was Belldandy called back to Heaven and did not have time to tell him? Was the Almighty unhappy with the way that Keiichi was treating Belldandy and was going to ask him to recall his wish? What has happened in Heaven to have forced the Gate to take form to come and talk to him in person? Keiichi closed his eyes and puckered his lips waiting for the Gate to make her move on him. He did not have a choice and hoped that Belldandy would forgive him for what he was about to do.

After what seemed like ages he opened his eyes to see what was happening. The Gate stood before him holding a bag in one hand and an empty silver wrapper in the other hand. She continued to chew on something that she had within her mouth watching him with curiosity written on her face.

As she swallowed what she had within her mouth she pulled out another small piece of silver wrapped candy from the bag and popped it into her mouth. Keiichi turned his head to the side to read what was written on the black bag and realized what the Gate was eating was Chocolate Kisses that he had hidden within the kitchen from Skuld and Peorth. When she said that she wanted a kiss she must have been referring to the chocolate kisses that he had and not an actual kiss like he thought.

"Are you ready to receive your message, Keiichi-san? The message comes from Urd who would like to convey the following information: 'I am currently in Heaven with Skuld working on a glitch that has manifested itself. As you remember the timeline is different here within the 10th dimension than it is there upon the Earth so I cannot tell you exactly when we will be back. Please take care of yourself and Belldandy to the best of your abilities until we have arrived back. Also do remember that it is White Day at the end of the week and that you are obligated to purchase a gift for Belldandy."

Keiichi thanked the Gate and offered her the entire bag of chocolate for taking the time to come down to Earth and delivering the message to him. What surprised him was that Urd had asked the Gate to speak directly to Keiichi instead of either her or Skuld calling him on the phone like they have in the past. For her to ask the Gate to actually take the time to come down to Earth and close down the connection between all the other worlds and Heaven was very unlikely unless it was not Urd who asked the Gate to come down but someone else.

"Before I go Keiichi there is another message that I must deliver to you."

Keiichi looked up to where the gate floated within the sky inserting the key into her that would open the cross dimensional riff for everyone else.

"Do not fear the man within the wolf skin for he is the one that will help you to find what you are looking for. If I were you, Morisato, I would heed the words of the Almighty very carefully and make sure that you do exactly what he wants you to do."

As the Gate disappeared within the sky Keiichi felt his legs give out from underneath him. The Almighty had sent the Gate down to the Earth Plane to send him a personal message. As he thought back to the last few times that he had received a message from the Almighty he felt his blood run cold. Will he become possessed by a wolf spirit? Will Belldandy have to save the down from being demolished from some horrible demon? What horrible tragedy was going to befall Belldandy and him again that the Almighty felt he had to warn Keiichi about?

"There is only one way to find out what is about to happen," he said to himself as he got upon his bike and began his journey out into the city towards the university on the lookout for Destiny and what was waiting for him.


	2. A Surprise Visitor

"Do not fear the human in the wolf skin."

The warning continued to echo through his mind as he turned the corners of the streets with precise precision. He had traveled these roads for so long back and forth that soon he was able to allow his mind to drift during certain periods of time without having to worry about the road. During one of these straight roads when he was sure that there were no other cars near him, Keiichi took the opportunity to glance at the empty passenger car next to him. The smell of her perfume wafted through the wind to fill his nose causing him to drift further back to times when he held her in his arms.

Belldandy meant the world to him and time and time again he had proved his love and dedication to her. He had risked his life to capture a balloon so that he could get the ring that he wanted to give her for Christmas. He had been possessed by Demons and Angels and still was able to keep his sanity. He has stood up to Hild and held his ground passing every test that she has thrown in his path just to prove his love for Belldandy. When the time came again to test his love for Belldandy he would stand up to whatever Demon, God, Goddess or Angel that came his way.

"Do you actually have the strength to stand against me again, Keiichi Morisato?"

Keiichi turned to look at the passenger seat attached to his bike was currently occupied by a child with tan skin, long white hair in pony tails, and a large red star tattooed upon her forehead. As the shock of her appearing suddenly there besides him settled in Keiichi realized that he had taken his eyes off the road for too long. The sound of a horn blasting yards in front of him forced his eyes back to the road and towards the grill of a large truck that was barreling down upon him.

Keiichi panicked and quickly snapped the bike and passenger back into the correct lane that he should have been. The bike jumped left and right within the lane trying to catch its balance with the weight of its driver and passenger sitting upon it. As he was able to find his footing and focus back on the road Keiichi kept his gaze on the road in front of him trying not to turn to look at the First Class Demon of Niflheim sitting there beside him.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hild-San. May I ask that you please not do that since I am only human and could have killed myself," Keiichi said to his passenger as he settled himself back straight onto his bike.

"Good morning, Morisato. I will try to announce myself next time that I come to visit you but there is something about the way you quiver whenever I'm around. You know you could make any woman feel powerful and hunger for your touch the way you shrink away from us yet hunger for us with your eye."

Keiichi felt her blue eyes watching him as he continued to drive towards the university. He knew that she was looking for a reaction from him like her daughter Urd always does. If he flinched or reacted the way that she wanted him to then she would continue doing what she was doing. The only thing that he could do was to keep his eyes on the road and wait for her to mention what she wanted from him.

"You are very correct, Keiichi. I am here for something and yes if you did flinch when I mentioned how we Goddess hunger for you then I would have taken you on this bike with or without your permission. To be honest I would prefer without since you would clearly have provided more entertainment and excitement than expected.

"The reason that I am here with you right now within this world in my restricted state is that I believe that you should really listen to the Almighty One this time around. Usually I would prefer that you cause a little destruction within the world and especially when it comes to Belldandy and the other Fates. However, this time you are messing with the Almighty One and I would prefer that you do not go against his word since I would not be able to protect you from His wrath when he decides to punish you."

Keiichi came to a stop at a red light as he and Hild came to the bottom of the cliff and only a few miles away from the university. He could not help but wonder if Hild had really come all the way to Earth just to tell him something he already knew. How did Hild find out about what the Almighty One had said to him? Why was she so worried about him fearing the "human in wolf skin"?

"Hild-san…who is the human in wolf skin and why would I run into him," Keiichi asked without turning to look at Hild. It was very rude of him and he would have never done anything so bold in the past but for her and the Almighty One to both warn him about this person they had to be someone of tremendous powers.

Hild sat within the passenger side of the bike staring straight ahead at the road that lay before them both. She made no move to turn and look at Keiichi or to answer his question. It was her silence that caused Keiichi to shiver slightly. Hild was known for her planning, ideas and ability to keep control in every situation that she is in, yet there was something about the way that she sat there looking forward that caused him to worry.

"I cannot tell you who this person is since I do not know where they are currently at. I don't even believe that He could tell you where this person is. The human in the wolf skin is someone from a past that we both wish that we could forget however it is a memory that has finally surfaced here again."

Keiichi turned to look at Hild with fear in his heart and questions upon his lips only to find an empty passenger seat. Was it possible that he had walked into another situation that placed his relationship with Belldandy at risk again? Were these test that were set before him to ensure that he was worthy of Belldandy? He had barely become comfortable holding her hand and had found the courage to kiss her a couple of times. It was hard enough to be alone with Belldandy with Urd and Skuld always monitoring his interactions with Belldandy and now there was another mystical person coming into their lives who had problems that they needed to solve.

With a smile on his face Keiichi continued his drive towards the university knowing that whatever comes his way that Belldandy will be there by his side no matter what happens. Belldandy was that type of woman that she would help anyone who was in trouble without thinking and now it was his turn to help someone. In his heart he knew that at the end of this adventure Belldandy would still be there with him sharing their love with each other from now until the very end.


End file.
